


Ссадины

by istnn



Category: Dota (Video Games) RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istnn/pseuds/istnn
Summary: В глазах Ромы отражаются фонари, освещающие ночной город. Где-то между строчками привычного диалога и так и не сказанными словами Вася понимает: ему никогда не выбраться.
Kudos: 2





	Ссадины

**Author's Note:**

> это никто не прочитает но  
> раздражает, что приходится напоминать самой себе, что пишу я исключительно для себя  
> надеюсь, это мой последний фик по ним, потому что три года шипперить это дерьмо реально утомительно  
> текст вымученный и очень скомканный, я писала его со времен эпицентра и хочу наконец отвязаться
> 
> фоном: соло/рамзес, фн/рамзес и резоль/рамзес

Рома пишет ему в самом конце лета — всего два года назад они в это же время были в Черногории, нежились под теплым балканским солнцем. Точнее, им двоим было отлично, а вот Андершок, обгоревший в первый же день, явно не был так рад. Но это ничего не меняло — они были вдвоем, как раньше, до ВП, а теперь… Рома пишет ему, спрашивает про состав — непонятно зачем, он уже наверняка в курсе, Афонин рядом с ним — Вася видит это в сторис и тут же забывает. Ему самому было некуда уезжать, даже желания двинуться к морю не возникло — новый сезон совсем близко, а вот Роме делать было нечего, иначе зачем он писал? Вася смотрит на его сообщения, думает, стоит ли оно того, отвечать этому человеку на попытку завязать разговор.

Рома наверняка преследует свои цели. Вася был с ним рядом слишком долго, чтобы не понимать этого. Что он хочет сказать или сделать, в принципе волновать не должно.  
И все же Вася пишет свой новый состав, говорит, что история с Гамбитами закончилась как-то совсем тупо и что ему жаль. Он не врет. Здесь нет смысла лгать.  
Они ведут бессмысленный разговор, Вася не спрашивает, что Рома будет делать теперь, куда он пойдет, и ничего не предлагает — это давно решенное дело, вместе им больше никогда не играть. Не особо-то и хотелось. Не то чтобы ему интересно, пойдет ли Рома по стопам Резоля или останется в СНГ — на самом деле, ему давным-давно плевать и на Рому, и на дела давно минувших лет.

Что было в Шанхае, остается в Шанхае.  
Китай никогда его не любил.

«Вась»  
Он думает: вот оно, ради чего Рома писал. Это не скрыть за безликими буквами и шутками об общих друзьях.  
«Я трахаюсь с Соло»  
Блядь.  
Вася думает: какой же ты уебок, Рома, почему ты написал об этом именно мне, а не своим многочисленным друзьям?  
Они с Рамзесом точно не друзья, максимум — хорошие знакомые, и так было всегда, а что было в Шанхае — теперь запятнано одним-единственным сообщением. Хочется спросить, зачем Рома это делает и почему именно Леша, но Вася пишет только:  
«Зачем мне это знать?»  
(Хватался ли Рома за Лешины руки, признавался ли он ему в самой первой и искренней любви?)  
Говорить с Ромой — как ковыряться в незаживающей ране; все равно останется шрам, это с тобой навсегда. Зря они снова начали общаться. Зря он снова пустил Рому в свою жизнь. Нужно было оставить все, как оно было, и не вспоминать никогда блестящие черные глаза. У Ромы ни стыда, ни совести, он это написал только ради своей выгоды — но, как бы ни старался, Вася не может понять мотивы его поступка.

***

В Шанхае Рома сказал: «я люблю тебя», а Вася ему ничего не ответил.  
Не верил и ни за что бы не поверил его наглому взгляду. В конце концов, Роме было всего шестнадцать, он еще ничего не видел, кроме бесконечной доты. Вася был таким же.  
А потом завертелось — ненависть коммьюнити к ним за мнимое предательство Гоблака, подписанные контракты с Империей в последние дни ростер-лока и вымученная Ромина улыбка, когда Вася зашел в практис своей новой команды. Они со времен Шанхая и не говорили. Проще всего было сделать вид, что ничего не было.  
После приглашения Ромы в ВП они тоже не говорили, а потом, совсем понемногу, снова начали общаться. Шанхай забылся, стерся из памяти за эти годы, и Вася оставил бы все, как есть.  
Но Рома всегда делал по-своему, ломал устоявшееся — это раздражало, Вася ненавидел эту его черту характера, потому что сам был таким же упертым. Поэтому у них ничего не вышло — слишком похожи были, да и чересчур много слов остались несказанными, навсегда повисшими между. Чтобы в конце концов вылиться в это короткое и отвратительное Ромино сообщение.

***

— Не хотел ехать в Шанхай? — с обидой в голосе спрашивает Рома. Васе сейчас не до этого абсолютно — он только что проиграл, наверное, самую важную карту в карьере, и говорить с кем-либо не хочется от слова совсем. С Ромой — тем более. С Ромой, с которым они завтра могли бы играть на сцене друг напротив друга… Он гонит от себя мысли о несбыточном. Шанс упущен.  
Больше на Эпицентре им не играть, и Вася чувствует это неосязаемое, едва заметное: обвинение повисает между ними, пятерка Гамбит постепенно начинает распадаться на отдельные части. Рома подлетел в курилке и пошел сразу к Васе, не обратив никакого внимания на дернувшегося навстречу Афоню.  
— Да, знаешь, у меня плохие отношения с Китаем, — таким же тоном отвечает Вася. Они с Ромой хорошо друг к другу относятся, правда, но только на расстоянии. Находиться рядом — нестерпимо.

Рома обижается. Он всегда обижался, когда не получал чего хотел — Вася знал это слишком хорошо. Но чего хотел Рома в этом конкретном случае, он не мог понять.  
Их больше ничего не связывало — ни разговоров, ни переписок; все было забыто. Даже в пресловутом паблике они попадались друг с другом очень редко, будто Габен специально разводил их в разные стороны. Но Рома сам почему-то идет наперекор судьбе, упорно расставляющей их дальше друга от друга, говорит с ним, хочет чего-то.  
«Ничего не изменилось», — думает он. Все изменения — только внешние, а внутри та же начинка.  
Подходит Ростик — как всегда вальяжно — и лениво говорит, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно:  
— Увидимся на квалах, парни, — будто его легкий треш-ток будет кому-то интересен. Только Саша качает головой и выдает тихое:  
— Замолчи, Ростик.  
Он, кажется, больше всех расстроен — тоже, наверное, чувствует, что все трещит по швам. Вася передергивает плечами. С Ромой они больше не говорят, и он не видит смысла перед ним за что-либо извиняться.  
Пошел к черту, Рома. Удачи на инте.

***

Шах и мат. Трон падает. «Gambit Esports покидает закрытые квалификации».  
Они остались новостью с пометкой «срочно». Теперь уже точно не одно целое — хотя чего уж врать, никогда и не были. После поражения все молчат, только слышно, как тихо шепелявит Фнг в телефон, говоря со своей девушкой. Ему есть, куда возвращаться.  
Вася, кажется, впервые чувствует свою вину. Раньше было легко свалить на остальных, заглушить писклявый голос совести, но не в этот раз. Он не поедет в Шанхай. Рома, наверное, будет невероятно этому рад. Да и хуй с ним.  
Впереди — очередное долгое лето, заключенное в клетку питерских дворов.  
Никто его в Шанхае и не ждал.  
Тихо пиликает уведомление, и экран озаряет светом комнату. Он даже не заметил, как стемнело и как остался один.  
«Мне жаль», — пишет Рома, и это неправильно. Весь последний месяц такой — вывернут наизнанку, вычищен, будто ошибки прошлого больше не имеют значения.

Васе хочется написать: «Я приеду, вот увидишь, этот блядский город никуда от меня не денется», но он не делает этого. Выключает компьютер, собирает девайсы. Думает, что хорошо было бы прямо сейчас оказаться дома.  
Снова открывает диалог с Ромой и не может заставить себя ответить несколько долгих секунд. В окно буткемпа заглядывает серп луны.  
Знаки нечитаемы. Они никогда не имели значения.  
Поэтому пишет:  
«Ты же в Москве?»  
«Пойдем куда-нибудь»  
«Я больше не могу здесь оставаться»  
Стены буткемпа давят со всех сторон. Нереализованные шансы — сотни, тысячи их. Бесконечные ожидания.  
Рука вздрагивает — нервное, наверное, ну, зачем только написал, уже хочет удалить, но Рома соглашается.  
Он пишет:  
«Куда хочешь»  
То ли вопрос, то ли утверждение.

Вася прекрасно понимает: вот она, фатальная ошибка, как подписание контракта с Империей, как все попытки поговорить, будто они нормальные, взрослые люди, как желание избавиться от прошлого. Впереди снова только тьма, позади тоже ничего не осталось.  
Луна исчезает за небоскребами, когда он приезжает на место встречи. В Роминых глазах отражаются фонари, освещающие ночной город. Где-то между строчками привычного диалога и так и не сказанными словами Вася понимает: ему никогда не выбраться. Рома — шрам, который останется навсегда. Белесая полоса, напоминающая о важном отрезке жизни.  
Они никогда не были друзьями и уже не станут, но, по крайней мере, могут притвориться. В конце концов, умение притворяться и бесконечное упрямство — единственное общее между ними.

***

«Зачем мне это знать?» висит в прочитанных целых двадцать минут. Вася устает ждать, и, когда он наконец откладывает телефон, чтобы принять игру, пиликает уведомление. Рома отвечает:  
«Потому что ты мой друг»  
И поэтому он эту неприкрытую правду вываливает.  
Мотивы все еще не ясны.  
Вася смотрит на это сообщение, пока у него не начинают снимать деньги за то, что он никак не может выбрать героя. На рандоме выпадает Антимаг.

В голове не укладывается ни одно Ромино слово. Хочется спросить, знают ли Ростик или Афоня или кто еще там у него в списке самых близких друзей значится. Он ливает из игры и выходит из доты, играть осмысленно сейчас все равно не получится.  
Вглядывается в это «друг» и буквально слышит картавый голос — неприятно. Нужно ответить хоть что-то, оставить за собой последнее слово или наконец-то послать далеко и надолго.  
«С Лехой ты тоже дружишь?»  
Рома мгновенно присылает:  
«И с Ростиком, и с Резолем тоже»  
«Почему ты думаешь, что мне не все равно?»  
«Кого ты пытаешься в этом убедить?»  
«Пошел ты, Рома»

Вася искренне надеется, что больше они никогда не заговорят. К черту Рому с такой дружбой. Пусть дружит, с кем хочет — с Лехой, Ростиком, Резолем, да хоть с половиной проигроков передружится. Васе искренне плевать.

Третье их общее с Ромой качество — отточенное до мастерства умение врать самому себе.


End file.
